Fireflies
by sufferion
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up one night and finds kagome sleeping bag empty...if you want to know more read the story ...it's not that long anyway. At the moment it's a one shot but it might make it longer if i get reviews. rating might change


Fireflies

A/N Well here goes… I started writing one thing then ended up going somewhere else… this was originally intended to be a fluffly one shot but I've been coming up with new ides so if I get reviews I might consider adding more to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome and so on and so forth…

It was a beautiful starry night in Sengoku Jidai. The full moon was bright up in the sky, lighting the campsite were a dying fire was glowing. A hanyou was resting high up in a tree guarding his companions who were sleeping round the fire.

A twig snapped in half a slight distance from the campsite. Being a very light sleeper the hanyou woke up and twitched his dog-ears towards the sound, alert for any signs of danger. Assured that there was nothing about to attack them, leaned back in the tree and glanced down at his sleeping friends when he noticed that one of the sleeping bags was open and empty.

With one leap, he landed gracefully and silently near the fire and looked around wondering where she had gone off to… he was hesitant in going to look for her… the last time this had happened he had ended up being sat half way to the earth's centre…

…_Flashback_

It was the middle of a very cold night. He woke up and found her bag empty. Thinking that something/someone might have kidnapped he rushed out looking for her… He followed her scent a few minutes away from where they had camped for the night, deeper in the forest. He was getting closer to the river bank and her scent led straight to a patch of bamboo… He made his way through the shoots slashing is way through trying to make the as little noise as possible so as not to alert any attackers.

He slashed the last shoot that came in his way when he was met with a semi-nude Kagome in mid-piss. They stared at each other in shock when the awkward silence broke with a scream.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Inuyasha!" screamed a very angry and embarrassed Kagome, quickly pulling up her skirt.

"Shit!... I didn't mean to …. I mean… I thought that…" stammered Inuyasha turning redder by the second.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit………………" she screamed and stomped off back to the campsite.

…_end Flachback._

Hell he could still remember the taste of the earth and bamboo. And his back would start to hurt every time he remembered that night. Still he was worried… that girl had a knack for getting herself into trouble. He sighed and decided to look for her cautiously…

He sniffed and followed the traces of her vanilla scent. As he got closer he jumped up in the trees to hide himself better – just in case. He was drawing near when he heard her soft voice… she was singing… he had never heard her sing before…he didn't even know she could sing that well. He reached a clearing and stopped at the last tree and moved far up the branches.

Before him stood a small pond surrounded by a variety of flowers, trees and bushes. The sight took his breath away… sure his era was full a greenery, forests, flowers rivers and such… but the whole set up with the moon's reflection giving a soft silver lining on the water…the slight breeze carrying the delicate scent of the surrounding flowers laced with Kagome's tinge of vanilla, and Kagome herself, her beautiful raven hair shining in the moonlight and her angelic voice singing that soft melody warming his heart.

His ears twitched trying to catch the words…

…_.Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Sing to me of the song of the stars…_

_Of the galaxies dancing, and laughing and laughing again…_

_When it feels like my dreams…_

_Are so far…_

_Sing to me of the plans…_

_That you had for me over again…_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now _

_You're my only hope…_

…_.Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm…_

Kagome finished her song and seemed to be lost in concentration for a moment. Then looked up straight at the tree were Inuyasha was hidden and smiled. Inuyasha froze in his spot...

"You can come down here Inuyasha if you want… I don't bite" she said smiling.

'Shit' he thought as he jumped down and joined her by the pond. "Sometimes I swear you have a nose as good as mine! How the hell did you know I was there!" he asked considerably confused.

Kagome laughed and turned to walk closer to the pond. "It's nothing to do with my nose you baka. It's your aura... I sensed your presence…" She sat down on a soft patch of grass. "Come sit by me"

SPLAT

Inuyasha was slammed to the ground mumbling curses. "Oops! Sorry I didn't mean to" she said as she rushed to help him up. "Yeah sure! Whatever" grumbled the hanyou as the curse wore off.

They sat down and looked at the stars… "So… how come you never told any of us that you could sing?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked away shyly "I…I don't sing in front of people…I'm no good." "You what! You've got a hell of a voice!"

"Oh look Inu! A firefly!" exclaimed Kagome excitedly looking at the glowing insect flying towards them. "So? What's the big deal? It's only a bloody insect. There are millions of them around here!" he replied unconcerned. "Oh bit I haven't seen one in ages in my era" said Kagome trying in vain to capture the tiny insect.

Inuyasha laughed at her futile attempts, then looked out towards the pond and smiled. "If it makes you happy look out there." He said pointing towards the other side of the pond. Kagome turned to look, and across the pond she saw u swarm of glowing fireflies coming out of the bushes and swirling over the pond in the moonlight. She stared in awe at the sight before her.

"Ohhh look! They're amazing! I wish I had my camera" inuyasha smiled at Kagome's excitement. She was so easy to please. Then an idea occurred to him. He jumped high in swarm of glowing fireflies, arms outstretched to catch as many as he can and landed back next to Kagome. He opened his arms and let the insects surround Kagome. They circled her head forming a sort of halo then moved to Inuyasha and started bugging his ears. He tried to shoo them away but he only attracted more.

Kagome laughed at him. He sure looked ridiculous – a sort of glow-in-the-dark-hanyou. "P'hahahahahaha….calm down… pffffffffffffffff….. stop struggling! You'll only make matters worse. Here let me help you." Said Kagome trying to stifle her laughter while flicking away fireflies from the angry hanyou.

"Fucking stupid insects!" grumbled Inuyahsa as the last of the flies moved over to the bushes. "I've a mind to use Tessaiga!"

"Oh don't fuss Inu! They're just small fireflies!"

"You wouldn't say that if you had sensitive ears like mine all irritated!" he replied as he sat down cross-legged with a frown.

"Here let me rub them for you…" said Kagome. And before he could stop her, he felt her small hands close on his ears and he slowly fell into a sort of trance.

Kagome rubbed those soft and cute doggy ears. She was surprised that Inuyasha didn't stop her and even more surprised when she saw him close his eyes and move closer into her hands. If he had a tail it would probably be wagging she thought with a smile.

Inuyasha was in heaven. She was rubbing his most sensitive spot. It was pure bliss…He was so calm and content that he emitted a soft growl deep from his throat at which Kagome broke into a laugh.

"Why Inuyahsa! You're purring! That's soooooooo cute!"

Inuyasha woke up from his trance "what? What did you say?" he said slightly disorientated. "Are we being attacked!" he said jumping up and drawing his sword.

At this Kagome laughed even harder " NO Inu! Calm down! No one's attacking us… you were just…just… purring… p'hahahaa"

"I don't purr!" exclaimed Inuyasha irritated. "I… errr…I…growl!"

"Well whatever you want to call it, it was really sweet! Do it again!" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I'm not your damn pet!" he replied with a huff and started to turn "We'd better go back to the campsite and get some sleep tomorrow we've a long way to go (the group had just found a lead towards Naraku's hideout and Inuyasha had panicked everyone into rushing there before he could get a move on)

Kagome sighed and looked at the pond and the fireflies hovering over it. "Can we stay here please? Just for tonight? Stay with me and we can se the sun rise. Its unlikely we'll ever pass through here again and it's just so beautiful. Please Inuyasha please?" she pleaded with hopeful eyes.

Inuyasha could see in her eyes how much she really wanted this. In a flash it also crossed his mind that he didn't really know what the journey they were undertaking was holding for them. Everyone had been tense since they left the village… trying not to think of what they were going after… doing their best to put on a brave face…For all he knew they could all very well die fighting the next day or the day after. He realized that Kagome was thinking the very same things. It suddenly hit him how hard it must be for her, so far away from her family. He hadn't even allowed her time to go back home to her time before they left to track down the lead they had on Naraku and felt ashamed…

Without a word he picked an astounded Kagome in his arms and leaped high in the air, up to the high branches of the tree he had been hiding in when he found her.

He sat down and leaned against the tree trunk holding Kagome on his lap. "There!" he said smiling at her "This will give us the best view" He turned her holding her in hi arms her back to his chest so she could see the whole view. She looked at the beautiful scene and smiled.

"Thanks" she whispered and rested her head back under his chin. Inuyasha hugged her closer. "Don't worry Kagome" he whispered "Everything will be fine…I'll protect you… We'll come back here if you want" "Really?" she asked hopefully…"I promise" he answered.

They fell asleep in each others arms high up in the tree. Below them the fireflies danced over the pond in the moonlight glowing like candles on a cake, then disappeared into the surrounding forest as the first hint of light hit the tree tops.


End file.
